spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
TheJasbre202 TV Awards
The Jasbre Awards, (f.k.a. "TheJasbre202 TV Awards"), is an annual award show that airs every May (with the exception of II and III) and airs on Jasbre TV and LTV (beginning 2018). It honors the wiki's best television, movie, streaming, and video game fanon, including users, as voted by the community itself. It was created by TheJasbre202 on April 29th, 2017, and 3 award shows have occurred thus far. Awarding Ceremonies Annual Decennial '*' = Initially, the award shows were originally called TheJasbre202 Tube Awards, yet those were later cancelled and reinstated as TheJasbre202 TV Awards, beginning in 2017. '**' = Starting with the 2020 award show, the awards were retitled to "Jasbre Awards", along with new slogans every award show, as well as guest designers to do said year's logo, the slot from Wednesdays (I-II), Saturdays (III) being fully cemented onto Mondays, as well as being the last week of June from then on, as suggested by SBCA and Cicicicity. Awards 1st TheJasbre202 TV Awards (2017) Main Article: 1st TheJasbre202 TV Awards The 2017 Awards were held at the Madison Square Garden on May 21, 2017. The awards were hosted by TheJasbre202. Results * Best Spin-Off: Basket Sponge (2015-16; 2017-present) * Best New Spin-Off: Life in Bikini Bottom (2017-present) * Best Upcoming Spin-Off: The Terrible Travis: Res-errection (2017) * Best Adult Spin-Off: Bikini Bottom Survival (2015-present) * Best Kids Spin-Off: SpongeBob n' Stuff (2016-present) * Best Season: Basket Sponge (Season Four) * Best Episode: Scrimmage Night (Basket Sponge) * Best Musical: The Terrible Travis Sing-Along Special! (The Terrible Travis: Back in Action) * Best Producer: SBCA (FutureBob ElectronicPants) * Best Director: TheJasbre202 (FutureBob ElectronicPants) * Best Writer: DanzxvFan8275 (Life in Bikini Bottom) * Best Title Cards: TheJasbre202 (Basket Sponge) 2nd TheJasbre202 TV Awards (2018) Main Article: 2nd TheJasbre202 TV Awards The 2018 Awards were held at the Microsoft Theater on March 21, 2018. SpongeBot678 was the host, while TheJasbre202 produced and supervised the award show. Results *Best New Spin-Off: Discord Crib (2018-present) *Best Episode: PenisMan: Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids (Discord Crib) *Best Spin-Off: Better Days (2018-present) *Best Season: Discord Crib (Season One) *Best Producer: SBCA (Discord Crib) *Best Director: Somematchyguy19 (Better Days) *Best Writer: TheJasbre202 (Better Days) *Best Adult Spin-Off: Discord Crib (2018-present) *Best Kids Spin-Off: Better Days (2018-present) *Best Title Cards: TheJasbre202 (Better Days) *Best Network: Jasbre TV *Best Video Game: POBA 2K18 *Best Upcoming Spin-Off: Maja Avery's Wildlife Experience (2018) 3rd TheJasbre202 TV Awards (2019) Main Article: 3rd TheJasbre202 TV Awards The 2019 Awards were held at the Steve Jobs Theater on September 21, 2019. SBCA will be the host, while TheJasbre202 produces and supervises this award show. This year's award show was dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg. Results * Best New Spin-Off: Armed and Stupid * Best Episode: Episode XV/XVI: Robot Battle * Best Spin-Off: FutureBob ElectronicPants * Best Season: FutureBob ElectronicPants (Season 1) * Best Producer: SBCA (FutureBob ElectronicPants) * Best Director: TheJasbre202 (FutureBob ElectronicPants) * Best Writer: TheJasbre202 (FutureBob ElectronicPants) * Best Adult Spin-Off: FutureBob ElectronicPants * Best Kids Spin-Off: N/A * Best Title Cards: TheJasbre202 (FutureBob ElectronicPants, Armed and Stupid) * Best Movie: Goofballs * Best Network: Jasbre TV * Best Video Game: DoodleBob and the Magic Pencil * Best Upcoming Spin-Off: Armed and Stupid * Best Admin: DanzxvFan8275 4th Jasbre Awards (2020) The 2019 Awards will be held at the Radio City Music Hall on May 13, 2020. Purple133 will be the host, while TheJasbre202 produces and supervises this award show. The slogan for this year's show was "We made it simpler." Credits * Executive Producer / Supervising Director: TheJasbre202 * Director of 2017 Show: Rocky Lobster * Director of 2018 Show: FireMatch * Director of 2019 Show: SBCA * Director of 2020 Show: Purple133 * Director of 2021 Show: TBD Category:Awards Category:Award Shows Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Jasbre TV Category:TheJasbre202 TV Awards Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:SpongeBot678 Category:SBCA Category:2019